


Succinct

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [551]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs' physical and emotional pain and how it affects him and others.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/03/2000 for the word [succinct](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/11/03/succinct).
> 
> succinct  
> Characterized by compressed precise expression with no wasted words; brief;concise.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #239 Pain.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Succinct

Tony quickly learned how to tell when Gibbs knee was acting up. His responses became even more terse and succinct than normal. Those were the days when he brought the boss coffee, complete with a muscle relaxant.

Even worse were the days where the memories of Shannon and Kelly were so vibrant that Gibbs couldn't hide his sorrow. Nothing helped his mood then and Tony just learned to deflect and ignore his team lead’s mood until the memories faded again.

Nothing prepared him for when Gibbs’ knee was acting up and the memories were too strong. Those were the days when he rewrote his resignation letter simply to let out some of the frustration that Gibbs was piling on his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
